Les remords d'un traître
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Deux braves petits pokémon avaient sauvé le monde de la Matière Noire. Pourtant rien n'allait redevenir comme avant et ça Pifeuil en avait bien conscience. L'ancien habitant de Bourg Tranquille, plus récemment connu comme un sbire de la Matière Noire, ne pouvait que regarder avec nostalgie son ancien lieu de vie alors que les remords l'envahissaient.


**J'ai récemment fini Pokémon Méga Donjon Mystère qui traînait dans mes affaires depuis au moins deux ans (et ce alors que tout le monde est en train de jouer à Pokémon Épée et Bouclier…. oui, j'ai toujours un train de retard, moi). Vu comment ce jeu m'a fait ragé, je me rappelle pourquoi je l'avais arrêté mais bon, à défaut d'un bon gameplay, on a un scénario avec des possibilités (il est pas terrible dans les faits mais, bien exploité, aurait pu apporter quelque chose de bien) et des personnages que je trouve forts sympathiques et amusant (là, je pense à Pharamp par exemple). Notamment le premier qu'on rencontre et qui se révèle être un traître, j'ai nommé : Pifeuil ! (Si je vous ai spoilé, pour ma défense le jeu est sorti il y a des plombes, et c'est assez prévisible sa trahison).**

**Même après qu'il se soit révélé être un méchant, j'ai aimé son personnage, surtout pour la phase « post Matière Noire » je dois dire. Du coup, ça m'a donné l'idée de ce petit OS sur lui.**

* * *

**Les remords d'un traître**

Depuis que la Matière Noire avait été défaite par Tiplouf et Ouisticram, le monde avait repris son cours et chacun était retourné vaquer à ses occupations. Le Bourg Tranquille en était le parfait exemple. Tous portaient en leur cœur la tristesse de la disparition de Ouisticram qui, bien que exaspérante dans le comportement et qui leur avait joué les quatre cents coups, était cette petite si audacieuse et rêveuse, mettant de la vie dans leur village.

Ainsi, malgré son absence, le deuil en eux, ils continuaient de vivre. Les enfants allaient à l'école, les marchands reprenaient le travail et même le vieux Mégapagos, portant anéanti par la disparition de sa protégée adoptive, réapparaissait de temps à autre pour converser avec quelques habitants, délaissant son champ de Baies Oran dans lequel il passait désormais la plupart de ses journées, quand il ne se terrait pas chez lui.

Au bord d'une colline qui donnait vue sur le Bourg Tranquille, son lac et l'arbre célèbre pour le temps qu'y passait autrefois Ouisticram, un Pokémon se désolait et enviait ces vies paisibles. Il savait cependant que sa place ne se trouvait plus là-bas, pas même alors qu'il possédait une maison dans ce village, maison qui devait prendre la poussière.

Loin et pourtant si proche du Bourg Tranquille, Pifeuil regardait avec nostalgie son ancien village.

C'était là, en empruntant cette même route, qu'il avait conduit Tiplouf au village et qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble pendant des jours et des semaines, avant que tout ne se termine si tragiquement.

Pifeuil était un traître. Même s'il avait été manipulé par la Matière Noire, cela n'excusait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas cédé, jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé. C'était lui qui s'était rapproché de Tiplouf, manipulant le pauvre pokémon amnésique pour ses ambitions personnelles et se jouant de sa naïveté et sa confiance aveugle.

Bien sûr, le principe de la manipulation, c'était d'agir un peu contre son gré, parce qu'on avait de fausses informations, qu'on était contrôlé et endoctriné. Pourtant, en entendant tout ce qu'on disait de lui, Pifeuil ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient raison le concernant : il s'était laissé tenté par la Matière Noire. Si celle-ci l'avait choisi, ce n'était pas pour rien. Pour les Neitram et Yveltal, il n'en savait rien mais le concernant, c'était forcément que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait fini par se laisser convaincre par la Matière Noire.

Ce qui le faisait se retrouver dans cette délicate situation.

Pifeuil n'avait qu'un désir : se faire pardonner et reprendre sa vie tranquillement. Avant sa manipulation par la Matière Noire, c'était un pokémon calme et sans soucis, qui appréciait son quotidien à Bourg Tranquille. Même avec Tiplouf sous son toit, Pifeuil était resté le même : détendu et peu pressé, et ce alors qu'il devait s'assurer de ne pas échouer dans sa mission.

Pifeuil regrettait cette époque. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant mais il avait vraiment apprécié la compagnie de Tiplouf quand celui-ci vivait chez lui. Il craignait que cette colocation soit très désagréable puisqu'il devrait sans cesse faire attention à ne pas éveiller la méfiance de Tiplouf ou convaincre celui-ci de faire ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire ne pas quitter Bourg Tranquille, histoire qu'il puisse l'avoir à l'œil.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Tiplouf n'avait nullement douté de lui, à quelque moment que ce soit et, merci Arceus, il ne s'était rappelé de rien. Si son amnésie s'était estompée, le plan de Pifeuil serait tombé à l'eau et il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure.

Au lieu de tout cela, Tiplouf s'était comporté comme le gamin qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Bien plus calme que la gamine surexcitée qu'élevait Mégapagos, il ne s'était jamais plains auprès de Pifeuil. Que cela soit par politesse puisqu'il était hébergé ou dans son caractère, l'important était qu'à cause de cela, Pifeuil avait fini par s'attacher à cet humain transformé en pokémon qui devait être sa Némésis et non son ami.

Il se rappelait quand Tiplouf revenait d'une journée de cours et lui narrait ses aventures avec Ouisticram pendant que Pifeuil s'attelait à préparer à manger, comment les deux petits se mettaient dans des situations improbables, se disputaient avec Pandespiègle, perdaient quelqu'un dans un donjon…

Ah ! Qu'est-ce que Pifeuil donnerait pour revenir à ce bon vieux temps ! Bien sûr, en omettant la partie où il mentait à Tiplouf. Cela le faisait se sentir un peu comme ce pauvre Mégapagos, même s'il ne se doutait pas que cela était bien pire pour son aîné. Non seulement parce que ce dernier élevait Ouisticram depuis des années mais également parce que Ouisticram avait définitivement disparu, contrairement à Tiplouf.

Enfin, pour Pifeuil cela ne faisait guère de différence. Il ne se faisait pas de vains espoirs : même si Tiplouf et Ouisticram les avaient libérés du contrôler de la Matière Noire, Tiplouf ne voulait sans doute plus jamais avoir à faire à lui.

Pifeuil n'était pas du genre à se laisser démoraliser. Il n'était pas non plus lâche. Pourtant il se ne se sentait ni la motivation ni le courage de tenter de retrouver Tiplouf pour s'excuser, ô combien il voudrait s'assurer que ce petit gars se portait bien. Avec la disparition de sa coéquipière, le pauvre gars devait être effondré. Il était trop sentimental ; ça, Pifeuil l'avait vite remarqué. Il fallait espérer que les Grandes Explorateurs prenaient soin de lui, le temps que Tiplouf se remette de la mort de Ouisticram.

Avec tout ça, il était fort probable que la dernière chose que Tiplouf souhaitait était de voir son ancien tuteur, celui qui avait abusé de sa confiance pendant tout ce temps.

Pifeuil soupira et baissa la tête.

Il était certain qu'il y aurait un long chemin avant la rédemption. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas désespéré. Il ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie en temps que paria. Il voulait retourner à Bourg Tranquille et reprendre sa vie, même si celle-ci ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il préférerait faire amende honorable envers Tiplouf mais cela était impossible. Tout comme se faire pardonner par les habitants de Bourg Tranquille : ceux-ci avaient bien trop de rancœurs pour ne serait-ce que l'écouter et essayer de lui donner une seconde chance – et même si cela n'était pas le cas, Pifeuil ne voulait pas avoir à surprendre leurs messes basses quand il passerait devant eux chaque jour en sortant de chez lui.

Il lui fallait donc qu'il tente d'obtenir sa rédemption d'une autre manière. Alors, inévitablement, ses pensées se portèrent vers Loliloville, la seule ville de la région. Là-bas, peut-être qu'on ignorait son identité et qu'il pourrait se faire une nouvelle réputation – si Crocorible qui vivait à Loliloville n'avait pas trop fait mention de lui. Bien sûr, il faudrait veiller à éviter Tiplouf mais cela ne serait pas très difficile : le petiot n'était pas très observateur et plus d'une fois Pifeuil l'avait suivi discrètement sans jamais être vu.

Pifeuil avait conscience que ce ne serait pas facile mais il était prêt. Le monde était de nouveau en paix. À ce titre, il fallait qu'il puisse être en paix avec lui-même et pour cela, il devait se faire pardonner. Ce sera seulement quand on lui pardonnera ses erreurs que Pifeuil trouvera le courage de revoir Tiplouf face à face, sans que la honte et les remords ne l'inondent.

Alors peut-être que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant, avant que sa traîtrise ne brise les liens qu'il tenait à cœur avec Tiplouf et le reste de Bourg Tranquille.

* * *

**Voilà. C'est à peu près la manière dont j'imagine l'état émotionnel et mental de Pifeuil après que le monde soit sauvé mais avant que Pifeuil et les Neitram n'entrent en contact avec Pharamp, Xatu et compagnie pour faire semblant d'enlever Mew et faire revenir la coéquipière du héros.**

**Bon, c'est sans doute exagéré puisque… hé bien, Pifeuil, Yveltal et les Neitram étaient manipulés par la Matière Noire depuis le début. Manipulé, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire (surtout que là, c'est vraiment au sens le plus strict du terme, avec de la manipulation mentale). Donc à moins que la Matière Noire ne les ai « convaincu » d'agir pour elle et alors, là on pourrait accepter qu'ils ont trahis tous les Pokémon en acceptant de travailler pour elle, si elle les contrôlait (encore une fois, dans le sens littéral du terme), ils n'avaient même pas de libre arbitre, donc ce n'est pas leur faute et il n'y a donc pas raison de leur en vouloir. Enfin, si les Pokémon de Bourg Tranquille sont simples d'esprits, après (même si je pense que techniquement, c'est plus Pifeuil qui se serait volontairement mis à l'écart)… Et encore, pour la Matière Noire qui les « convainc » d'agir pour elle, il faut aussi se demander si c'est par pensée ou par contrôle des émotions (donc s'ils avaient beaucoup de rancœurs, etc., même si j'ai d croire, au moins pour Pifeuil qui paraissait le gars lambda et posé par excellence). Donc, là encore ça se discute. **

**Bref, il y aurait beaucoup à dire là dessus mais ça serait vraiment beaucoup trop long donc je vais m'arrêter là en terminant par : merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
